


【翻译】Just a Kid

by mally5440



Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [1]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Developing Friendships, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, sedated-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally5440/pseuds/mally5440
Summary: Campbell被送进St.Jude's后Fergus第一次见到他。他当时被打了过多的镇定剂，即使对Fergus来说，Campbell是个完全陌生的人，他还是想要安慰并且保护他。
Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544749





	【翻译】Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663609) by [TheGirlWithBrightEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes). 

> 原作者的话：  
我发现接管疯人院的非Crossover同人文少的惨淡，所以想给它写点什么。
> 
> 这篇文是一个小系列的开头，主要写的是Campbell在Eddie出场之前的故事，所以这是一篇前传（至少暂时是的）。
> 
> 请记得接管疯人院是94年播的，现在很多事情都不一样了。我没有不重视或是嘲笑心理疾病的意图。如果有不准确的描述，我真诚的道歉，毕竟研究没办法概括每个人完全不同的生活经历。
> 
> 译者的话：  
第一次翻译外国太太的文，估计肯定翻的语无伦次x  
大噶去看看原文吧，用词也不是很难，而且比我翻译出来的好看

在Campbell被送过来的那个下午之前，Fergus完全不知道他要有一个新室友。他午饭之后就躲到了楼道里，发现护士们推着轮椅出现了。轮椅上那个苗条的身影很明显被打了过多的镇定剂，他的头歪在一边肩膀上，身子尽管还直立着也只是勉强靠绑带撑着。Fergus被彻底他的样子吓到了，像一只鹿发现自己身处公路中央，惊慌失措地盯着车前灯那样，盯着轮椅上的身影。

_那只是个孩子啊。_

他跟着护士回到了他的屋里，看着他们迅速地解开男孩身上的带子，然后把毫无反应的男孩抬到了床上。男孩现在完全没有意识，就像一个断线的木偶一样，麻木的令人害怕。当Isabel把被子盖到他身上并替他塞好时，他们终于注意到Fergus一直像个幽灵似的在窗外盯着他们看。

“Fergus，这是Campbell。”Isabel小声的说道，在起身之前轻轻的摸了摸男孩苍白的额头。男孩唯一的回应只是微弱的眨了一下眼，似乎没有力气去做其任何事情。其他的护士都离开了。他们走了之后，Isabel示意Fergus过去。他低头看着男孩的样子，胸口酸的发疼。

就算以他当时到这里的年龄，面对这样的命运，也算是太过年轻了。但是这个男孩。。。这个孩子。。。他顶多也就十六七岁。

“Campbell，”Isabel缓慢地说着，攥着他的手。他还是没什么反应，只有眼睛稍微睁开一点，显示着他在某种程度上还算是醒着。“这是Fergus，你们是一个屋的。”Fergus看着他，但是Campbell不会，也没法扭头看他一眼。Isabel叹了口气，把Campbell脸颊上滑下来的口水抹掉。“我觉得他们把镇定剂打多了，”她站起身，继续说到，“我们完全不知道药效过去后会发生什么，他还没有任何诊断。”

她离开了屋子，Fergus又看了Campbell一会，然后走过去坐到了床边上。他的睫毛颤了两下，表明他注意到了，但是再没有别的反应了。Campbell用朦胧的眼神看了他一会就睡着了。

Fergus继续坐在他床边看着他。

\---

Isabel每一小时就会回来查看一次Campbell的情况，也没对Fergus在晚饭之前一直看着男孩的行为说什么。Campbell还在睡觉，甚至都没有动过一下。吃完饭之后，Fergus又回去看着他，偶尔有几个注意到他一个下午都不在的病人好奇过来看两眼。他们像鬼一样在床边游荡了一会，然后就被又电视吸引走了。

直到Fergus打算换上睡衣准备睡觉之前，Campbell都完全没动过一下。身后传来很小的呼吸声和布料摩擦的声音，Fergus突然僵住了，回头看到Campbell终于扭了头，向上看着天花板。他穿上睡衣，然后小心翼翼地靠过去。这个男孩还是一个完全的未知数，他完全不知道Campbell为什么会被送到这里，但是他之前被打了这么多的镇定剂，有可能是癔症* 发作。不过现在，Campbell脸上的表情和狂躁差了十万八千里——他现在看上去就像一只泄了气的皮球，双手搭在被子上，下唇微微张开露出一点牙齿。最让Fergus感到惊吓的是，他看上去面无表情，但是两行眼泪顺着他的脸颊慢慢的滑下去，然后滴在了被子上。如此惊人的平静让Fergus的心都在颤。

（注：原文为get hysterical，应该是歇斯底里，又名癔症，应该是想表达狂躁的状态）

“他们还是做了。”那声沙哑的，几乎连不成句子的低于差点让Fergus从地上跳起来。这句话听着让人心都碎了。“他们还是把我送走了。”

Fergus犹豫了，不知道该怎么做。他既不擅长安慰别人，也不会和陌生人打交道。但是这有个孩子，一个孤零零的，正在哭的孩子。他整理了一下思绪，再一次坐到他的床边上，咽了一下口水，伸手盖住了男孩纂起来的拳头。他的手很温暖。Fergus碰到他的时候，Campbell把头歪向一边，看着Fergus，深棕色的眼睛悲伤且充满疲倦。他的拳头松开，手掌在他所能触及的地方寻求安慰。

“我是Fergus。”Fergus小声说到。令他惊讶的是，这句话引出了一个微笑，让男孩看起来开心了一点。

“hello，Fergus，”他的回答相当模糊，还疲惫地喘着气，“我叫Campbell。”Fergus不知道如何回答他，毕竟他已经知道了，但想到Campbell不会记得先前Isabel的介绍，于是缓慢的点了点头。他注意到新的眼泪还在继续从Campbell的脸上滑落。

“饿吗？”他试探性的问道，但是Campbell又把眼神转回了天花板上，脸上的一点微笑也消失了。

“不，”他虚弱地说，“但是很渴。”他正说话的时候，Isabel从楼道里出现了。她惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后和Fergus对了一下眼神。她点头，用嘴型说道“我去拿点东西”，然后又消失了。Campbell把头歪回来看着Fergus，似乎完全没注意到Isabel。“我们在哪？”他皱起了眉头。

“St.Jude's，”Fergus回答道，十分确定这一点帮助都没有。“11病房，”他又加了一句，不确定这有没有帮助表明什么，估计也没有。

“我猜，”Campbell说话时语气里没有一点酸楚，“是精神病院吧。” Fergus肩膀沉了下去。他应该说什么？谎言并不会有任何帮助，而且他一点都不了解Campbell——他现在看起来完全无害，苍白，苗条，虚弱到不能正常说话，但Fergus不知道是什么病让他进到了这里。不过他的沉默已经替他回答了。“我想也是。”他听上去悲伤且沮丧，“他们已经用这个威胁我好几年了。”

“你的父母？”Fergus问道，尽管他在Campbell的“aye”说出口前就已经知道了答案。更多的眼泪流了出来，Fergus忍不下去了，“我很抱歉。（I'm sorry）”Campbell叹了口气，用悲伤的眼神看着他，眼里的湿润在微弱的灯下闪着光。

“We are all sorry in the end.* ”他盯着Fergus回道。

(注：到最后我们都会抱歉/我们都有遗憾，和Fergus说的话呼应)

这听起来像是一个比Campbell大很多岁的人才会说的话，对他这样的年纪来说太过悲观了。这很伤人。Fergus轻轻的握住了男孩的手，男孩也握住了他的手，并给了他一个令人心安的微笑。Isabel再一次出现了，拿着一瓶插着吸管的水。她走到Fergus旁边，把水放到桌边柜上，Campbell一直在盯着她。他的嘴抿成了一条细缝，Fergus知道为什么：护士制服和胸牌。他刚到这里时也有同样的感觉。

"Campbell，我给你拿了些水，”Isabel轻柔地说，“让我们来帮你坐起来一些来喝水。”Fergus想松开Campbell的手，但是年少者反而把他的手捏的更紧了。Fergus只好尽最大的努力，用一只手帮Isabel让Campbell靠着枕头坐起来。他还穿着被带进来时的那一身，彩红色毛衣和牛仔裤，让Fergus感觉很悲惨。就像他那一天，被直接从学校抓走。Fergus被Campbell拽的不得不坐的更靠近了一些，免得自己直接倒在他身上。Isabel看到了他们的手，给了Fergus一个质疑的眼神，想要打破他们的接触。

“没关系的。”他嘟囔道，她也就没在管他们，而是把水瓶递给Campbell。他笨拙的用空闲的那只手接过去之后，Isabel把吸管扭向他的嘴，方便他把吸管放到嘴里来喝水。他没反对，只是顺从着她的帮助，然后用他能做到的最大力气来喝水。空气安静的诡异，令人感到不适，Fergus和Isabel看着他不停的喝水，偶尔停下来喘口气。这个简单的动作似乎抽干了他身上的所有能量，他终于停下的时候——瓶子里基本上已经空了——他的脸上全都是汗，握着Fergus的那只手也微微地颤抖着。Isabel摇着头叹气，然后把水瓶拿走了。

“他们到底在救护车里给了你什么。。。”她嘟囔着，这并不太算是个问句，毕竟Fergus和Campbell都没有能力回答她。唯独明显的是，不管那是什么，对于Campbell这样的体型来说都有些太多了。“我们得帮你换上睡衣，”她又说了一句，“你父亲给你带了些东西过来。”

她这句话说错了，因为Campbell的下巴开始发抖，并且把脸转了过去不看她，Fergus能看到男孩闭紧了他的双眼，十分羞愧但又无处可藏，只能任由新的眼泪从眼角溢出来，顺着他的脸滑落，然后滴在胸前的衣服上。他轻轻地抽泣着。Isabel无能为力的看着，脸上出现了悲伤的表情，然后她坐到床的另一边，轻拍了两下Campbell的肩膀。Campbell抽噎着向她伸出了空着的那只手，她给了他一个拥抱，但一句话都没说。你能从一些像这样的经验中学到，像 “ _我能理解你 _ ”或是“ _一切都会过去的 _ ”这样空洞的安慰对已经身陷困境，完全没有能力反抗（out of their depth）的人毫无用处。

Fergus也没说话，只是攥紧Campbell的手，好像那是男孩最后的生命线。这个男孩现在唯一的安慰来自一个完全陌生的人。

\---

转天早上，Fergus心里估计着Campbell会变的狂躁，但是他依旧镇定的出奇。他没精打采的靠在床上，不吃东西，只接受了一杯原本是给Fergus的热可可。他坐在床上，双手捧着杯子，盯着它就好像那里面有什么答案。Fergus坐在自己的床上看着，好奇Campbell是想喝还是单纯想要暖手而已。

“你知道的，我应该料到会变成这样，”Campbell突然说，没抬头，只是抿了一口可可，“这是早晚的事。”

“为什么？”Fergus问。男孩耸了耸肩，终于抬头看着对方的眼睛。他看起来像是有一周没睡了。

“因为我就是个废物，”Campbell歪着嘴笑了一下，“哪方面都是。”他停顿了一下，然后叹了口气，把杯子以一个摇摇欲坠的角度放在腿上。“或许应该把学校的笔记拿来贴在墙上。反正我半辈子都会被困在这里了。”Fergus慢慢的点头，他对这件事倒没有感同身受，因为他至少拿到了大学的学位，但是他能明白为什么这让Campbell感觉自己很没用，因为他没法像在小学里一样简单的处理事情。“我只是不能坐下来然后安静地读书。。。”他看着他的热可可沉思，然后深吸气，拿起杯子把剩下的一口气全都灌进了肚子里。“谢谢你的热可可，Fergus。”然后他说，“你是最近唯一一个向我展示友好的人，不管怎样，我很感激这点。”

Fergus感觉他的脸颊发烫，他很不自然的耸了耸肩。

“别提这个了。”他十分生硬地说，不太想承认他其实喜欢听到别人感激他。当他抬起头看向Campbell时，他正地朝着Fergus摆出了一个终于正常起来的笑容，并且十分有感染力。在Fergus反应过来之前，他已经向Campbell回了微笑。

“那么，我们就是朋友了，Fergus。”Campbell说，第一次用上了愉快的语气，这个想法似乎给了他力量，“你和我。”


End file.
